Touch and Sensation
by brytewolf
Summary: When Spock returns from an extended time away from the Enterprise, he needs to remind himself of who he is when he's with Jim.


A/N: This ficlet is for a picture, entitled "Smell and Touch" By Lenap on DeviantArt. I'll be linking it in my profile if anyone wants to go check it out (Please do! It is glorious and wonderful and she's just oozing talent out her ears! She needs comments, and love, and favorites! :D)

**

* * *

Touch and Sensation

* * *

**

Sometimes he forgets. When he has been away from the ship too long, away from his t'hy'la, he forgets who he is when Jim is there.

His fingertips are so very sensitive. He runs them across Jim's cheek, allowing himself to revel in the texture of his stubble as it passes under inquisitive skin.

No matter where he is, or who he is with – or who he is when he is with them – this is his true essence. This person that he is, when he is with Jim, is everything he values about himself wrapped into one.

Watching as Jim wakes from the light half sleep he had entered against Spock's side, the Vulcan cannot help it when a smile hovers at the edges of his lips. Jim's hair is tossled and messy, and it makes him look even more attractive than he is when it is straightened – not that Spock would ever admit that to the Human.

"How long was I out?" he asks, blinking up at Spock from where his head is resting on the Vulcan's shoulder.

"You were unconscious for approximately 7.92 minutes." Spock murmurs in reply, letting his fingertips – the ones that were stroking that cheek earlier – thread through Jim's hair.

Giving one of those grins that makes Spock's heart rate increase at an exponential rate, Jim shifts until his body is resting on top of Spock's – and slides himself upward, until the tips of their noses are touching.

"Good. I don't want to waste your first night back by sleeping."

He lets his fingertips explore more now, enjoying the interplay of emotions shifting through his senses. Running down Jim's sides, and then slipping under the hem of his command tunic and black undershirt.

"What did you have in mind for the first night of my return, Jim?"

He can see the grin turn wicked in the moment before those lips are pressed against his, and then his eyes are closed and it is simply touch and sensation that he is experiencing. His mouth opens eagerly at the prodding of a cool tongue, as his fingers continue to explore the soft skin and hard muscles of Jim's back. Jim, who has been missed and desired – two emotions Spock is never allowed to admit to anyone but this man.

A low purr starts in his chest as those lips transfer their attentions to his jawbone, then down to the hollow of his neck and his clavicle. Soft, warm kisses and in each one he can feel the love being pressed into his skin.

How did he even exist, prior to this?

Another shift above him, and Jim's thighs are between his own. Cool Human hands are lifting his hips, pulling his shirts up to expose smooth flesh. His weight supported on Jim's thighs, Spock can't help but sigh as calloused fingertips trace nonsense shapes on his abdominals.

And then those lips are following the invisible trail left by the fingertips, the nuzzle of a nose against his belly. Then all the movement above him stills, and he can feel the soft inhale-exhale of Jim breathing against him.

"I missed you, Spock."

One hand brushing Jim's knee, the other presses gently against a temple. He lets some of his feelings for this man travel through the touch, a trickle as of water to a teacup – he does not want to fill Jim at this time, only give him a taste.

"And I, you, T'hy'la. I also missed who I am when I am with you."

He can feel the smile then, in the shifting of muscles pressed against him, and coursing through skin touching his. Relief, happiness and love – always so much love.

"Then let me remind you." Jim murmurs, and presses another kiss against Spock's belly. The Vulcan allows himself a real smile, as the fingertips trailing along his skin begin to leave fire in their wake.

The only conclusion he can come to is that he did not exist – that the touch of Jim's hand awakened him, and from that moment on he belonged to this man.


End file.
